The Flintstones - The Flintstone Flyer/Hot Lips Hannigan
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC1004 |rating = |running time = 48 minutes}}The Flintstones - The Flintstone Flyer and Hot Lips Hannigan is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th May 1985 and 3rd November 1986, and then it got re-released by The Video Collection on 4th September 1989. Episodes *The Flintstone Flyer *Hot Lips Hannigan Description Fred and Wilma Flintstone are an average couple who experience the same problems as most married folks. There is one big difference - they live in the Stone Age. Credits Executive Producers - William Hanna and Joseph Barbera Voices - Alan Reed Opening (Original 1985 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International children's cartoon promo from 1985 * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Beginning of The Flintstone Flyer (1960) * The Flintstones intro * Start of The Flintstone Flyer (1960) Closing (Original 1985 release) * End of Hot Lips Hannigan (1960) * The Flintstones closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (1986 Re-release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Beginning of The Flintstone Flyer (1960) * The Flintstones intro * Start of The Flintstone Flyer (1960) Closing (1986 Re-release) * End of Hot Lips Hannigan (1960) * The Flintstones closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Worldvision Home Video logo (1983-1995) * Beginning of The Flintstone Flyer (1960) * The Flintstones intro * Start of The Flintstone Flyer (1960) Closing (1989 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of Hot Lips Hannigan (1960) * The Flintstones closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 re-issue The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. * Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Trivia *The clip of Barney Rubble letting the bowling bowl land on Fred Flintstone's foot causing Fred to scream in loud pain from "The Flintstone Flyer" features in the Video Collection children's titles advert of 1985. *The Worldvision Home Video ident from 1985 plays at the beginning of the video just after the Video Collection children's titles advert of 1985 has finished and just before the first episode on the video starts. Gallery The-Flintstones-Flyer-And-Hot-Lips-Hannigan-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover The Flintstones - The Flintstone Flyer & Hot Lips Hannigan - Vhs Video.png|Cassette The-Flintstones-Flyer-And-Hot-Lips-Hannigan-_57.jpg|Spine The-Flintstones-The-Flintstone-Flyer-Hot-_57.jpg|1986 re-release The-Flintstones-The-Flintstone-Flyer-Hot-_57 (1).jpg|1986 back cover The-Flintstones-Flyer-And-Hot-Lips-Hannigan-_57 (2).jpg Hanna-Barbera-The-Flintstones-VHS-Video-_57.jpg 3-The-Flintstones-VHS-Videos-A-Star-_57.jpg|Cassette with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" trailer from 1986 Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Flintstones Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:BBFC U Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:1985 VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1989 VHS Releases